JUST FRIENDS
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: "A drunk man's action is a sober man's thought." Ino firmly believes in that, but can an event between her and Shikamaru will somehow change her belief? SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT GOOD STUFF. Review please! ShikaInofic.


**Hello!**

I'm back with an InoXShika fic; this is the story of my poem I've posted earlier, "15 lessons."

**This is dedicated to my friend, Kaye and Mark : I love you both.**

Ive been drinking alot lately, like alot =)) Ive even missed some important school works, because of drinking. God help me. =))

Anyway, this is InoXShika fic, I'll post the next chapter, later or tomorrow since I'm still writing it. I'll be updating my fics later also!~ yey inspiration =)

/**Oh yeah, I'm very addicted to LUCY and NATSU! I'm like GAGA in their pairing, so Im thinking ofg writing a fic about them God I love those two, Lucy is not an annoying clinginy bitch like other heroine =)).**

**PLEASE DO RATE AND REVIEW! **

_Disclaimer: _If I could, I would own Naruto, but I can't so I don't. WATCH OUT FOR FLUFF.

_RATE and Review, pretty please? :)_

* * *

><p><em>"Just <em>_**Friends"**_

**"Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto!**" a group of Konoha Nin, cheered altogether, with a loud boom of party poppers.

Naruto's cerulean blues eyes, blinked rapidly in surprise and immediately start to water.

"Yo-u-u guys! You shouldn't have!" he exclaimed, taking in the view, his room is decorated with yellow and white balloons and streamers, that has his face printed in it, a dj booth was in the far left of the house with Kiba residing, the floor was decorated checkered board designs to act as a dance floor, a buffet table was full of Naruto's favorite food and different kinds of liquor and at the ceiling was a replica of Naruto's head as a disco ball.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yea right, as if you won't mope around if we didn't give you a party."

"You're practically telling us that you want one, since last week." Ino laughed. Naruto crossed his hands on his chest, "Fine." before breaking into a big grin. "Still thank you!" he thanked them sincerely. **"GROUP HUG!"** Kiba shouted, and they groped each other.

"Let's get this fuckin' party rollin! Yeaaaaah!" they heard someone shout, they turned to the to see who is the source of the "I-want-a-party-now" and they fell silent, Aburame Shino stood there awkwardly, holding the mike with his left hand, while his right is scratching his head. "I mean... It's a party right so uhmm..." he started to stutter and began sweating.

The rest of them looked at each other shrugged, "LET'S GET IT ON!" Naruto announced and the mayhem, I mean the party started.

The lights are low and most the ninjas invited are dancing, including Tsunade and the "senior" ninjas. Maito gai was hogging the dance floor, with his ughh retro moves.

"SHOTS TIME!" they heard, Kiba screamed on the mike, he is pretty tipsy because they've been drinking for awhile now, and he definitely don't want the party to end, without everyone **having not to crawl their way back to their houses.**

"Fuck, I-I-I'm in..." they heard the birthday boy slurred, waving an empty shot glass. Kiba grinned, and Shikamaru and Neji both entered, carrying two long tables covered with a white mantle and loaded with different kinds of drink. "So who are the brave souls, who are tough enough to take this on with me and Naruto?" Kiba announced. The alpha male crowd, gathered around the said tables, trying to look as sober as possible.

"Hey Itachi and Deidara, aren't you going to join?" Kisame asked. Itachi simply glare at him.

"He is busy making out with me, yeah so no." Deidara was the one who answered, before kissing Itachi again. Kisame shrugged, "suit yourselves, but good griefs get a room."

And the Shots contest started as the male population struggle to outshoot each other, deliberately counting how many shots they have counted, the female population, chose to sip on their margaritas and watch the idiocy.

"Do you-u-u think something bad will happen?" Hinata asked, looking anxious to the crowd. Ino brushed a silky blonde her away from her face, knocking down another shot of Johnnie Walker label black before answering, "Don't know, but let them enjoy and then suffer." Sakura looked at her fascinated, "You know, with the amount of your tolerance in Alcohol you can beat them." looking at how many shot glass were in front of Ino, and she does not even look like she's dizzy.

"Yeah, it's like you're just drinking water." Tenten added, looking like she was about to puke, again. Ino shrugged; "I don't know but it runs to my family, my father told me my mother is hard drinker than he is." she knocked down another shot. "Why don't we have our own, drinking fest then? But you know tame and just pure fun!" Sakura suggested, curiosity seeping on how far Ino can go, but she's pretty sure she won't last longer than her; she's feeling kind of sick already. Ino smiled, "Fine by me, I'll get the drinks." She offered, sliding down the stool and going to the liquor bar.

On her way there, she felt someone eyeing her, so she snapped her head back and her eyes bulged, Shikamaru was looking at her no staring at her, holding a shot glass, and he was obviously drinking a lot because his cheeks are tinted red.

Suddenly, she felt hot. The way Shikamaru's lazy chocolate brown eyes are looking at him sexily is making her flushed. But she's Ino, and every goddamed souls, know she is hot. So carefully, holding a bottle of another Johnny walker black, she walked back towards her table, locking eyes with Shikamaru and smugly giving him a once over before smirking and heading her way. She did not saw how Shikamaru licked his lips while looking at her before knocking his shot.

"All of the lights tententen! Turn up the lights in here baby extra bright I want you'll to see this! Lalalala!" a very drunk Neji is singing while waving a flashlight, Kiba, Choujie and Shino are having a vomit fest on the garbage can, with their heads bow down deep inside it.

Most of the guests already left, like what Kiba wanted, crawling in their bellies and only few remained. Sasuke and Naruto are lying side by side, clinging at each other probably making out, Rock lee was dancing, shouting "I'm a pony, yeah definitely a PONY you hear that Thug? Im a freaking Pony!" before landing on his butt with a thud.  
>Gaara was the least sober, but his mind to fuzzy and he drifted into sleep.<p>

On the girls table, Sakura was bawling, "I like Sasuke, but I think he likes Naruto! Waaaaaaaa, they are like shooting each other sparks all the time" she cried. Ino was trying to make her stop, she was aware she's now experiencing the effects of alcohol she downed for she's feeling kind of dizzy, but she shaken it off and knocked Sakura down, "Sorry billboard fore head but I'm tired."

Hinata was fast asleep and so was Tenten, so she immediately put them on Naruto's bed, cleaning the puke and vomit along the way.

"Sometimes, I want to be the one to be taken care of." she sighed, as she plopped down the couch, watching the very drunk ninjas.

Her eyes furrowed, "Where is Shika-" her thoughts were interrupted, when someone beside her sat down, she looked and blush, It was Shikamaru, his one hand holding a shot glass and other resting above his head.

Ino wanted to look away but she can't, Shikamaru looks so sexy, with the three buttons of his black long sleeves are open, and how it fitted his very sexy body snuggly. Shikamaru turned to him lazily, "Troublesome party neh?" he asked casually to Ino, he looked at her, taking in her every detail of her perfect feature, she's wearing a little black dress that hugs her perfect body perfectly and red pumps, her silky blonde hair hanging on her usual pony tail, her milky white skin looks as silky as ever, those big cerulean eyes that is now staring at him and those soft pink lips that usually pouts are looking absolutely delicious, he wonders what will be those pretty little lips would taste.  
>"Damn." he muttered while shaking his head, it must be the alcohol, why the hell would he think about kissing Ino, she is her best friend, but...<p>

"Are you alright?" a voice sliced to his thinking, he looked up and saw Ino's face inches in him and he blushed. "Dizzy but definitely not drunk." he explained, putting the shot glass in the nearby table. "Yeah, right." Ino smirked at Shikamaru. "How many did you drink, Ms. Alcoholic?" he asked Ino sarcastically, he was quite aware, she's a very hard drinker, he remembered how many times she make them eat her dust. "Oh nothing much, some margaritas, a bottle of Bacardi, and two bottles of black label." she finished, looking at her nails coyly, as if she does drinking every day. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, damn and she does not even look she's tipsy. "Fine, you're the Queen drinker here in Konoha." he admitted, smirking. Ino pouted, "You make is sound like its disgusting." she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

**"Well, You're very pretty, so just add it into one of your special talents."** he muttered, mentally slapping his mind, "What the!" he thought, Ino leaned closer to him, obviously smug because of the comment.** "What Shika? You think I'm VERY PRETT**Y?" she purred seductively.

Shikamaru sweat, damn he's getting carried away, especially Ino being so close to him. "Like hell, Id repeat that again, even when I'm sober." he answered. Ino laughed at him, **"But Shika, for genius you do know that a drunk man's words is a sober man thoughts?**" she smirked, she was really enjoying it, especially when Shikamaru found out she told Ino she was very pretty, the thought made her blush, people complimented her all the time, but Shikamaru is different, when he is the who complimented her she believes in him and she tries very hard to look good in his eyes, maybe because he is her best friend?** No. That's because she likes Shikamaru, no make that love. **

But she's scared of rejection, didn't Shikamaru sees her only as a friend? And there is Temari, which annoys Shikamaru when she teases them but still...

She doesn't know if Shikamaru likes her, when she caught him staring at her, he would immediately look away pretending nothing but the way he cares, listen to her whine, the way he worry and protects her ignites a fire within her and before she even notice she was falling in love.

"You think so?" Shikamaru's voice broke to her thoughts. She looked at him. "Well..." she started, Shikamaru took the shot glass and knocked it, and then slowly he looked at Ino.  
>"Shika..." she whispered, her voice barely audible. Slowly Shikamaru cupped her face, "You're beautiful." and kissed her.<p>

Her world stopped, she opened her mouth to say something but Shikamaru quickly slipped his tongue into hers, she gasped, her common sense was telling her to stop but when she felt Shikamaru's tongue into her, she let her mind throw away those worries and care and let her heart take the lead. Shikamaru grabbed her waist, making her lie on top of him. He tasted like cigarettes and blue berries, something mysterious yet addicting.

He yanked her silky blonde hair, intertwining his fingers with her hair and she did the same. Ino tastes sweet yet tangy, like freshly picked cherries, her long eye lashes tickling his face, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, to put in short, she looks absolutely stunning.

She kissed a lot of guys before but Shikamaru was very different, he was aggressive yet gentle, like he was much practiced, he explores her mouth memorizing every inch of her taste, both of their eyes fluttering because of the different waves of feeling they are having. Their bodies tangled to each other, their heat enough to withstand the cold.

Kisame passed by them, wiping his wet mouth, "Damn, Itachi and Deidara? Naruto and Sasuke? And now Ino and Shikamaru? What is this? A black and blonde rave party?" he asked, shaking his head.

After the mind blowing, heart stopping, ear blowing, eye popping making out that lasted so long that sometimes it needs to stop because of the human need of air and then continues.

The sun is almost rising and they were both tired. So Ino cuddled into Shikamaru's chest, Shikamaru hugging her. "_**Shika, I love you." **_she muttered, but Shikamaru was already asleep.

* * *

><p>end of chapter 1.

Ohmigod i ABSOLUTELY ADORE SHIKAMARU'S BODY.

Anyway, sorry for the grammatical errors, Its not my native language, so Im still trying my best on it. :)

The song btw Neji's singing is "ALL OF THE LIGHTS" by Kanye West, Its looping in my head, very addicting :)

PLEASE DO RATE AND REVIEW!

lots of love,

ALDENA :3


End file.
